battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Anti-Tank Mine
The Anti-tank mine is an explosive weapon that has been featured in every game of the ''Battlefield'' series except Battlefield Heroes and Battlefield 1943. Anti-tank mines are a type of mine that has a proximity detonating device, allowing them to be highly effective against vehicles. They can be grouped in multiples, increasing blast energy to match armor threat levels. In recent Battlefield games, they have been outfitted with Identify Friend-Foe (IFF) systems so that they will not destroy friendly vehicles. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Landmine is issued to the Engineer Kit. Each engineer is supplied with four mines. Landmines are placed by the player in fixed locations on the ground. Any vehicle that comes in contact with one will activate it. They are very effective against vehicles and only one is ever needed to destroy any vehicle. Even aircraft that pass over them will activate the mine. The explosive force of mines is also very destructive against infantry, though it is less effective as infantry cannot activate one. Enemy and friendly landmines can be removed using the wrench, with each mine removed being added to the player's inventory. Mines will also disappear some time after the engineer who placed them dies. File:BF1942_LANDMINE.png|Landmines in Battlefield 1942 File:BF1942_ANTI_TANK_MINE_EFFECT.PNG|The destructive power of landmines Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the Landmine's are issued to the Engineer Kit. They are lethal against all vehicles, almost instantly destroying one passing over it. Both the US/ARVN and NVA/Vietcong landmines share the same amount of damage and explosive radius; their only difference lies in the model they use. ''Note: landmines do destroy friendly vehicles when triggered and can lead to a teamkill, even when friendly fire is disabled. File:Nvamine.jpg|The NVA Mine in Battlefield Vietnam. World War II mod The landmine also makes an appearance in the World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam. There is one type, simply named "landmine_1942" by the game files. It is identical in function to the ''Battlefield 1942 ''landmine. Battlefield 2 The '''Anti-Tank Mine is issued to the Engineer Kit in Battlefield 2. Like Mines from its predecessors, the Anti-Tank Mine is very effective against vehicles, especially armored ones. It is a pressure mine, meaning that in order for it to detonate, a vehicle must drive over the mine. A single mine can destroy any vehicle on land. However, enemy Engineers can use the wrench to disarm the mine and use it against your team. Like Anti-Personnel Mines used by the Sniper kit, it should be placed in areas where drivers won't expect it. However, since the Engineer kit will have five of these mines ready to be used, it can be placed in open areas. The Anti-Tank Mine in Battlefield 2 is modeled off the American-made M15 mine. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Anti-Vehicle Mines are issued to the Engineer kit in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Similar to its counterpart in Battlefield 2, the Anti-Vehicle Mines are very powerful and are capable of taking out land vehicles with a single mine. Mines are still best used when placed in areas that drivers won't expect, like a turn sharp turn or corner.However, the mines can be set off by friendly vehicles, so be sure to place them somewhere visible to allies. Mine can only be triggered by a vehicle driving over them and will not detonate if stepped on by enemy infantry, but they can be detonated by gunfire. This can be useful for "disarming" enemy mines by destroying them or setting them off as traps for infantry. Battlefield: Bad Company The ATM-00 Anti Tank Mine is issued to the Demolition Kit as an unlockable. It is very powerful, almost being able to destroy any vehicle with a single mine or two. Its main disadvantage is that it only affects vehicles and can only be placed in a single spot. A good strategy is to place them at choke points or on frequently used roads. Charred land on mainland area is also a good place to plant mines, as the blackened earth will camouflage the mine. It is especially effective for defending and ambushes. File:BFBC_ATM-00_ANTI-TANK_MINE.jpg|The ATM-00 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Par for the Course in Conquest mode. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Anti Tank Mine is issued to the Engineer Kit as a gadget after achieving 4400 points as an Engineer. It returns exactly as it does in the first Bad Company except that it is not a secondary gadget, to equip them, the player must replace the engineer's launcher. The Anti-Tank mine is almost identical to C4 except that a direct "hit" from a single mine can destroy tanks and even surrounding vehicles and infantry. However, if the tank is using the Active Armor Upgrade or is somehow not exposed to the full force of the blast, it may survive. Anti-Tank Mines will become primed 3 seconds after being tossed and will detonate in a 0.5m proximity to enemy vehicles (even helicopters). By default, an engineer can carry 3 mines. However, a maximum of 6 mines may be present on the battlefield from the same player at one time. 6 Mines can be placed by using the explosives upgrade perk, resupplying on an Ammo Box or simply respawning in with another batch of mines. Placing more than 6 mines will cause existing mines to disappear without detonating in the order the mines were laid. Mines persist until detonated or replaced by a newer mine. Friendly mines will not show on the map, the only way to tell is to spot them, if the mines become spotted, then they are hostile, if not, they are most likely (but not certainly) friendly. Mines are most effective when deployed in choke points or in regularly used paths of travel. Mines are easily noticed when on roads, dirt or when grouped but can be significantly harder to notice when placed in rubble, water (Laguna Presa Conquest is a great example), shadows, plants or near small rocks. Any weapon can set off an ATM wether it is friendly or hostile, shooting an enemy mine will spot it for the team. Mine Laying Jeep.jpg|A Humvee with a rear passenger laying Anti-Tank Mines in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 BFBC2 Anti-Tank Mine Rest.png|Engineer wielding Anti-Tank Mine. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Anti-Tank Mine is featured in the expansion pack, stat wise behaving exactly like in the base game but with different appearance. The mine appears older and rusty. BFBC2V AntiTank Mine Render.png|The Anti-Tank Mine as it appears in the Vietnam expansion pack, having more rusty apparel. Battlefield Play4Free The Anti-Tank Mine is a gadget featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Engineer kit. It is available for use after purchasing the Tier 2 Anti-Vehicle Mine Training option. It is very effective against both light and heavy vehicles and can be obtained via training customization, acquiring the Anti-Vehicle Mine option. A single player can have a maximum of 5 Anti-tank mines. It also uses the same model of the Bad Company series. Ranks #Allows the anti-vehicle mine to be equipped. #Increases the amount of anti-vehicle mines carried to 2. #Increases the amount of anti-vehicle mines carried to 3. #Increases the amount of anti-vehicle mines carried to 4. #Increases the amount of anti-vehicle mines carried to 5. BFP4F Anti-Mine Render.png|An render of the Anti-tank mine in Play4Free BFP4F Anti-Mine Render Bird.png|An "Bird's-eye view" of the Anti-tank mine in Play4Free BFP4F Anti-Mine Render Center.png|An "Center-line view" of the Anti-tank mine in Play4Free Category:Training Battlefield 3 Co-Op The M15 AT Mine is the one of the gadgets used by both players in the mission Operation Exodus. It can be useful when an enemy BMP-2M arrives if the players place the mines in the correct spots, causing its quick destruction before it can harm any of the HMMWVs the players have to protect. Multiplayer The M15 AT Mine is back for the Engineer class in Battlefield 3. A single mine can disable heavy armor and destroy light armor, similar to a laser-guided missile. Players using the Repair Tool or the EOD Bot can disarm mines, the former by picking them up with the button, and the latter by using its torch.- @Demize99 - Twitter - retrieved August 20, 2011 All players can detonate the mines using explosives, including grenades, or shots from sniper rifles, pump-action shotguns, 12 Gauge Frag or 12 Gauge Slug equipped automatic-action shotguns or from the .44 Magnum or MP412 REX. If a mine belonging to an enemy engineer is detonated within reach of an enemy vehicle, the mine will damage the vehicle—any kills, disables, or destruction will be awarded to the player that destroyed the mine. If the mines' owner is killed, the mines persist until destroyed/removed. The mines disappear in ascending order when the player already has 6 mines up and deploys more. The IRNV scope and Thermal Optics can easily detect AT mines as they glow white as though they were producing heat. AT mines cannot be set off by friendly vehicles, but can still damage them if set off by other means (passing enemy vehicle, enemy explosives). AT mines can be detonated by friendly soldiers even when friendly fire is disabled. Mines are not armed by unoccupied moving vehicles, even if the last occupant was an enemy. The most common example of such a vehicle is one which is stacked with C4. Patch history Before the BF3 December 6, 2011 Patch, respawning engineers could deploy additional mines (as could Supports with C4), limited only by the player's patience. Recreational players could conduct extravagant car launching stunts or chain reactions. AT Mines and C4 are now limited to six per player, with any additional mines disappearing regardless of respawning. battlefield-3-at-mine-5.jpg|A M15 AT Mine being held and another on the ground. M15ATMineProficiency.png|The M15 AT Mine Proficiency Dog Tag. M15 AT Mine Master Dog Tag.png|The M15 AT Mine Master Dog Tag. Battlefield 4 The M15 Mine appears in Battlefield 4. It functions in the same way as in Battlefield 3. Compared to the newer M2 SLAM, it deals more damage, but is placed down on the ground, whereas the SLAM can be thrown. As an homage to Battlefield 2, the anti-tank mine in this game uses the model of the American-made M15 anti-tank mine. Trivia *The Battlefield 2 antitank mine has no in-game description. References de:Anti-Panzer_mine ru:Противотанковая мина es:Mina Anti-Tanque Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Explosives Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4